parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Muppets?/The Brave Little Toaster (Version 2)
Version 2 of Who's Killing the Muppets?/The Brave Little Toaster Cast * Gonzo - Lampy * Fozzie Bear - Quadruped * Kermit the Frog - Toaster * Miss Piggy - Maisie * Scooter - Squirt * Hooded Killer - Evil Clown * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Calculator * Beaker - Alberto * Rowlf the Dog - Microwave * Dr. Teeth - Kirby * Lew Zealand - Blanky * Swedish Chef - Ratso * Animal - Wittgenstein * Steve Martin - Radio * Camilla the Chicken - Tinselina * Statler - Murgatroid * Waldorf - Plugsy * Penguins - Computer and Mouse * Skeeter - Fanny Transcript * Lampy: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Evil Clown: No! For your next feat, you die! (Evil Clown fires a cannon, decapitating Lampy, and Lampy's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Evil Clown places a water sack on the scene) Lampy's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Toaster: Lampy died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, RADIO, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Radio: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Maisie (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Tinselina jumps on Lampy's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Quadruped: You know, the last time an appliance died was... * Radio (interrupting): Excuse me? * Quadruped: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Radio: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Toaster: Wow, Radio’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. ('''The gang turns to look at Squirt) (Squirt waves at them) Later * '''Quadruped: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Evil Clown: (Right up at the door) Hey, Quadruped? Why did the dog turn red? * Quadruped: I don’t know, stranger. * Evil Clown: Because he was em-BARK-rassed! * Quadruped: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Evil Clown: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Evil Clown stabs Quadruped in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Quadruped: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Murgatroid: See? I told you the dog was gonna die on stage tonight. (Murgatroid and Plugsy laugh) * Quadruped: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Plugsy: You're an ambulance. (Murgatroid and Plugsy laugh again, and Quadruped is dragged offscreen by Evil Clown and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Toaster: (Computer and Mouse roll Quadruped's dead body away) First Lampy, now Quadruped. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Maisie: Don’t say that name, Toaster. * Bob: OOOH, Maisie’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Maisie’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in E! (Squirt walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Squirt? * Squirt: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Toaster: We need to talk about Fanny’s death. * Squirt: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Toaster: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Appliance Babies Flashback * Baby Toaster: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Quadruped: Let’s question Toaster’s sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Squirt: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Fanny: What a nerd. * Baby Maisie: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Fanny: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Maisie) * Baby Toaster: Yikes! Fanny, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Fanny smacks Toaster) * Baby Quadruped: ROB! FANNY'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Toaster: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Fanny beats up Quadruped, and Fanny gets hit in the back by Toaster with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Appliance Babies agree and drown Fanny in the pool) * All Appliance Babies: ROB! (Present) * Squirt: You killed my sister?!? * Toaster: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Fanny’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Squirt: Oh, Fanny will have her ''revenge… (Squirt reveals himself to be Fanny, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Toaster and Maisie: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Fanny:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Toaster) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Maisie: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Fanny: Here it comes! Showtime! * Tinselina: '''(Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from them, you bitch! * '''Fanny: You can’t shoot me! Angels don’t even have fingers! (Tinselina fires an arrow, which runs through Fanny's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Radio behind her) * Radio (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets?